The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the number of cells contained in a liquid to be examined. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the number of blood cells or platelets contained in blood components.
By present when collecting bloods, to effectively utilize collected blood and reduce donor""s burden, the collected blood is separated into various components centrifugally and components required for a donee are collected, whereas remaining components are returned to the donor.
In obtaining a platelet product in this blood component collection process, the blood donated from the donor is introduced to a blood component separation circuit to separate it into four components of plasma, white blood cells, platelets, and red blood cells by a centrifugal separator called a centrifugal bowl installed in the blood component separation circuit. Then, the platelets are collected in a container such as a bag to produce a platelet product, and the remaining components, namely, the plasma, the white cells, whereas the red blood cells are returned to the donor. To secure a possible largest number of platelets, a series of the processes of donating blood from the donor, centrifugally separating the gathered blood into the blood components, collecting the platelets, and returning the blood to the donor is repeatedly performed.
In this case, it is necessary to know the number of platelets in the obtained platelet product. To this end, after all the processing terminates, sampling of a mixture of thick platelets and plasmas collected in the bag is performed, and the number of the platelets is measured to compute the number of the entire platelets in the bag.
However, in this method, it is impossible to know the amount of gathered platelets in the process of donating the blood from the donor and treating the blood. Therefore, it is impossible to determine whether a target value (for example, 5, 10, 15 or 20 units of platelets) of the platelets has been attained. Such being the case, it may occur that the platelets are excessively donated from the donor, which increases donor""s burden.
The object of this invention is to provide a number-of-cells measuring apparatus for measuring the number of cells contained in a liquid including cells which comprises an input section for inputting information of a size of a pre-measured cells, a duct through which said liquid flows, a measuring section installed on said duct and measuring a concentration of said cells contained in said liquid flowing through said duct, and an information processing section processing information of the size of said cells inputted thereto from said input section, information of a flow rate of said liquid flowing through said duct, and information of the concentration of said cells obtained by said measuring section, wherein said information processing section has a function of computing the number of cells which have passed through said measuring section, based on the flow rate of said liquid, the concentration of said cells, and the size of said cells or a numerical value in which the size of said cells is considered.
The object of this invention is to provide a number-of-cells measuring apparatus for measuring the number of cells contained in a liquid including cells which comprises an input section for inputting information of a size of a pre-measured cells, a duct through which said liquid flows, a measuring section installed on said duct and measuring a concentration of said cells contained in said liquid flowing through said duct, and an information processing section processing information of the size of said cells inputted thereto from said input section, information of a flow rate of said liquid flowing through said duct, and information of the concentration of said cells obtained by said measuring section, wherein said information processing section has a computing function of computing a prior-to-correction number of cells which have passed through said measuring section, based on the flow rate of said liquid and the concentration of said cells; and a correction value computing function of correcting a prior-to-correction number of said cells computed by said computing function by taking the size of said cells into consideration.
The object of this invention is to provide a number-of-cells measuring apparatus for measuring the number of platelets of blood components flowing out from an outflow port of a centrifugal separator, for centrifugally separating a blood into a plurality of said blood components, comprising a rotatable rotor having a blood storage space formed therein and an inflow port and said outflow port both communicating with said blood storage space into which said blood is introduced from said inflow port, comprising an input section for inputting information of a size of said pre-measured platelets, a duct connected with said outflow port, a measuring section installed on said duct and measuring a concentration of said platelets of said blood components flowing through said duct; and an information processing section processing information of the size of said platelets inputted thereto from said input section, information of a flow rate of said blood components flowing through said duct, and information of the concentration of said platelets obtained at said measuring section, Wherein said information processing section has a function of computing the number of platelets which have passed through said measuring section, based on the flow rate of said blood components, the concentration of said platelets, and the size of said platelets or a numerical value in which the size of said platelets is considered.
The object of this invention is to provide a number-of-cells measuring apparatus for measuring the number of platelets of blood components flowing out from an outflow port of a centrifugal separator, for centrifugally separating a blood into a plurality of said blood components, comprising a rotatable rotor having a blood storage space formed therein and an inflow port and said outflow port both communicating with said blood storage space into which said blood is introduced from said inflow port, comprising, an input section for inputting information of a size of said pre-measured platelets, a duct connected with said outflow port, a measuring section installed on said duct and measuring a concentration of said platelets of said blood components flowing through said duct; and an information processing section processing information of the size of said platelets inputted thereto from said input section, information of a flow rate of said blood components flowing through said duct, and information of the concentration of said platelets obtained at said measuring section, wherein said information processing section has a computing function of computing a prior-to-correction number of platelets which have passed through said measuring section, based on the flow rate of said blood components and the concentration of said platelets; and a correction value computing function of correcting a prior-to-correction number of said platelets computed by said computing function by taking the size of said platelets into consideration.